


Rockin'

by PumpkinPatch



Category: Lady and the Tramp (1955)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Anthropomorphic, Anthroverse, F/M, Short One Shot, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 13:16:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18917785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PumpkinPatch/pseuds/PumpkinPatch
Summary: She's never lived a little, rocked a little.





	Rockin'

Lady's never been to a concert before. Loud places have never been her idea of fun, but her best friend Jackie suggested it. Thick Scottish accent beckoning her to have some fun, live a little.

The bands that are playing tonight have crude names or ones she doesn't know. The Penguins, The Crows, John Cougar Mellonchomp or Rat Pack are mere jokes. These bands are nothing like them. Cat Scratch Fever on a record is never as loud as these live performances.

A dog in a tattered shirt eyes her and Jackie, his brown eyes narrowed. 

“Know him?”

“He's a bouncer for The Tramp!” 

“The Tramp? That a band?”

“Yeah, a dog band, small, he often starts off solo, but his bouncer's always here, just in case.”

She passes a glance backwards, at the mutt, his features are sharp, a doberman and rottweiler mixture with enough muscles to bench press both her and the schnauzer. One in each large hand of his. His gaze is following her, it sends a shiver down her spine.

The dog on stage is amazing, sweaty, but amazing. He's wearing fingerless gloves and a jacket she's never seen someone wear. It looks silly, but somehow makes him look cool. No sleeves, tattered arm holes. He kneels and strums the guitar.

The audience is loud, but his music is louder. Jackie pushes forward, screaming this is neat, even as she says The Tramp's a weird looking one, she knows. He's some kind of mutt, not purebred, and he looks a lot older than her, but she can't help but bat her eyes his way.

A few females join the stage, singing on the microphone as he blasts heavy beats. Lady's eyes don't stray, she pushes back her ears and looks upward. 

Their eyes meet. Her heart leaps. She doesn't know the words, but she finds herself humming along.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to take rockstar Tramp, bouncer Buster, and groupie-who-becomes-more Lady and do something, feel free to, but please give a nod(or credit) to me for doing it first.
> 
> Yes, I used the live-action movie's genderbent Jock, felt like it. Jackie could be Jock's sister here, easily. Nod my way if you use that idea too.


End file.
